


harry pottery

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry smut, Smutty, slightly smutty because i cant write smut for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>probably didn't help that i listened to better than words when i wrote this</p><p>INSPIRED BY THIS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6lwC1lTh0k</p>
            </blockquote>





	harry pottery

"Harry?" Niall called out as softly as he could, hoping he was still awake. He closed the door behind him and tossed his keys into the bowl on the table next to the door, next taking off his coat and tossing it to an odd corner.

He whistled absentmindedly as he traipsed through the main floor, peeking into every room he passed. His lips tugged upwards into a grin when he came across the only other room in the house with lights on. "Hey." 

Though he could only see the back of his head, Niall could tell the other lad was focused but in that state where he wants to finish what he's doing as neatly as possible but get it over with quickly.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and beamed, patting his thigh with his clay-covered hand like he didn't even care it'd muss up his pants. Niall obliged and teetered over, not hesitating to situate himself comfortably on his boyfriend's lap. Harry wrapped an arm around Niall's waist and sighed into his neck. "What'cha making?"

"A vase."

"Coming along well?" Niall raised both of his eyebrows and observed the rapidly drying lump of clay still spinning on the contraption infront of them. Harry shrugged and let out a small laugh, digging his blunt fingertips into Niall's hip. "Eh, sure. I'm kind of stuck." He continued to nuzzle into Niall's neck, pursing his lips so he could leave a trail of loving kisses up towards the blonde's jawline.

Niall giggled lightly and carded his fingers through the frontal section of Harry's hair. "How about I help you out?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding a yes and allowing Niall to slip off his lap and move behind him. He felt a pair of arms reach underneath his arms and out to the front of him. The fingers dipped themselves in the small bowl of water and began to mould the clay into a cylinder-ish shape. More or less, it was a bit rough looking so far. 

Niall was struggling to see what he was doing over Harry's shoulder, finding the silence a bit boring and offputting. He sighed and without a second of consideration, began grinding his hips forward onto Harry's lower back. 

It was a while before he heard any response,  but in the end it turned out just how he expected. Harry kept gasping lightly, digging his nails into Niall's wrist. "Someone's feeling randy." Niall laughed again before reaching across and turning off the spinning table, on the way back connecting his and Harry's lips.

The kiss lasted until they both lost breath and even then they paused for half a second before diving back in, this time making the kiss a tad more... raunchy. Harry tugged at the roots of Niall's blonde hair, his other hand hastily pulling up the plain white t-shirt. 

Niall decided to help him out a bit more, completely pulling away from the kiss so he could pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside, unbuttoning his jeans while he was at it.

Harry hummed a little, internally sobbing as he immediately thought back to how girly that must've sounded. Without paying much attention, he tugged on the roots somewhat rougher, accidentally making it so him and Niall were at eyelevel again. The blonde looked at him with wide, questioning eyes.

 

-yeyeye pantie droppin-

 

Niall shook his head, watching the boy ahead of him lean his torso over the stool infront of them. He trailed his fingers lightly down Harry's spine down towards his tailbone, stopping just there.

"Go on." Harry said gently, looking over his shoulder. Niall's nerves took over him instantly, like he'd never done this before. He couldn't look at what he was doing just yet, so he went on with it with a blind eye - inserting his index finger to the first knuckle.

Harry simply nodded so he exhaled with 'o' shaped lips and removed the finger, re-entering it not long after. 

After hearing the first few strained moans, he figured he was doing alright and continued with what he was doing. Soon the weak moans turned more audible and Harry was moving his hips backwards.

Niall muttered an 'okay' to himself and hooked both of his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, tugging them down so they pooled at his ankles, then stepped out of them. The next few moves were an absolute blur ; and the only thing Niall was notably concious for was when him and Harry were literally attached at the hip, his hands settled on either side of the boy.

"Alright?"

"Y-yeah."

The moans and gasps escaping Harry's mouth were utterly sinful, in a split second transitioning from somewhat painful to nothing short of pornstar worthy.  "Faster." He almost sang out the word, biting down so hard on his lip he could've sworn he was drawing blood. It wasn't like Niall was in any state to deny him, instead following along and thrusting into his boyfriend as roughly as his legs would let him, without giving him a charliehorse. "Shit."

He couldn't help but feel this location was anything but romantic, wishing they would've moved somewhere comfortable before... _this_ happened. Harry sobbed brokenly and pushed his forehead into his forearm, breathing in labored pants. "I'm..-"

Niall cleared his throat and moved his hands lower on his hips, admiring the red fingerprints left in their wake. He leaned down and placed kisses all over Harry's exposed back, sucking a few lovebites in random spots. 

Harry's comment went ignored, probably since it was oddly raspy and quiet, but Niall figured that's what he was rambling on about when he heard him choke out a loud moan - his body moving in makeshift waves as his high finally hit him. "Oh fuck." It sounded like he was crying, worrying Niall for a moment or two, until his own climax hit him like a baseball bat to the stomach.

He fell over Harry's quaking frame, inhaling and exhaling with insanely widened eyes. "Woah." He lifted his head off the slightly sweaty skin, kissing Harry's shoulder blade before completely pulling out and helping himself and his boyfriend back into his clothing. 

Harry took one look at Niall and smiled sheepishly, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. No proper words were exchanged for quite a while, so they stood there together and embraced.

"Harry?"

The slightly taller boy hummed questioningly, his eyes closed.

"You might want to take some pottery classes." He looked over at the dried clay mess that hadn't really formed into any specific shape.

Harry chuckled. "Bullshit. I'm Harry Pottery. The boy who _lived_."

"The boy who needs to clean this room up." Harry groaned. "Before the pain sets in." The last part was barely audible, earning a grin from both boys before they finally parted ways and went on about the rest of their nights like they hadn't done what they just did.


End file.
